


Salvage

by SyntheticWinter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticWinter/pseuds/SyntheticWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jack thinks about the Doctor's words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvage

**Author's Note:**

> Might someday try to incorporate this into a longer work. For now...

Sometimes, late at night, studying the man in his arms, Jack thinks about the Doctor’s words. _A fixed point in time and space._ He knows what that means. Somehow, for whatever unfathomable reason, he is  _supposed_ to be this way. And privately, he sometimes wonders if everything that has happened to him has led him to this point, to this close, dark bunker below Torchwood Three, to this one incredible man. And if he’s never done anything else worthwhile – if he never _does_ anything else worthwhile, ever – he thinks it might be enough to love and heal this one soul.


End file.
